Affair of Lies
by CloudlessLieMind
Summary: On the verge of losing her job and a man about to be run out of the business. They don't love each other and just want to get the business over with. What if love stirs in between the affair of just work nothing else?


_**First story of a new start. Please enjoy more to come soon.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Victoria**_

* * *

Brushing long fingers over his chin and piercing grey eyes stare endlessly against the screen at an image of a beautiful woman. A brunette with bright blue eyes and a smile to die for. A natural beauty not needing any make up apply on the complexion of perfection. The full pink lips intrigues the man by every second passing by yet he doesn't know where to find her. A woman pure and innocent is what he desires but she doesn't know that he exists in such a world.

Placing a hand on the phone and dialing a number to help locate the woman seem to be forever. A deep voice speaks softly," hello. This is Christian Grey, I need a profile on the woman's picture I am about to fax over to you."

A feminine voice replies," why yes sir. I will have it sent back to you as soon as possible. I say about within an hour."

Christian sighs," just please try."

Hanging up on the phone he faxes over the photo to the woman on the phone earlier to research on the beautiful mysterious lady. A deep breath of impatience is release from his muscular chest and leaning back against the chair; he runs a hand through his dark-coppered hair. Losing himself within his thoughts, the image of the woman starts to drift in his mind.

Receiving the photo of the stranger and barely paying any attention to it. Blue eyes lay on the image and a gasp is release," why is my picture in his possession? What the hell does he want with me?"

Immediately dialing the previous number from before, an angry voice grumbles," What is it now?"

The woman screams on the phone," why the fuck am I in your possession? What is it you need to know about me?"

The grey eyes widen," you're the woman in the photo?"

A sigh of doubt is heard but responds," yes, I'm her. My name is Anastasia. Please tell me why you are after?"

Christian couldn't speak a word but force himself to say something," Anastasia, I'm Christian Grey as you know. Yet, I have something to discuss with you that can change your future. Meet me at my office in Seattle, Washington within twenty minutes."

Anastasia was about to answer but the line went dead and her gut told her this wasn't going to be a pleasant surprise. Grabbing her belongings and rushing out the door, she bumps into a man in a black suit," I am so sorry."

The man in the suit looks at her and bows down," I am sorry please don't apologize. You're Anastasia Rose Steele, correct?"

Anastasia blinks twice but nods," yes- I am. Can I help you?"

The man chuckles," no please let me assist you to Mr. Grey's office."

Biting the bottom of her pink lip, she mumbles quickly," alright."

The man takes her hand and guides her to an SUV. Opening the door, Anastasia sits in the seat near the window. Glancing over at the man she asks," is Christian an old man?"

The man laughs," no he's not. He's a very young man to be quite successful."

Anastasia looks at him and smiles gently," what's your name?"

The man answers with assertion," Luke Sawyer. I'm a security guard for Mr. Grey."

Anastasia nods," I see. Why so formal?"

Luke chuckles," well, because he's my boss. I respect him just as he does for me. It seems like we're here. Please allow me to guide you to his office."

Anastasia gets out of the car and heads to the building," okay then lead the way."

Walking quickly to Mr. Grey's office and few moments passed they're in front of the door.

Luke smiles," this is as far as I go."

Anastasia returns the smile," thank you."

Opening the door and seeing a young man argue on the phone against a business partner seemed to be a bad timing.

Christian shouts," I don't care if the stock market crashes your company! I'm trying to expand my business not yours. Wait- I have to go. I have a very important client here. This conversation is not over."

Anastasia walks over to him and extends her hand to him," Anastasia Rose Steele, but I prefer Ana."

Christian smiles politely," I'm Christian Grey, but call me Christian."

Ana nods as she sits down and pulls her hand away," may I ask why you have a photo of me in your possession?"

Christian rubs his temples and then makes eye contact with Ana," recently my company is heading over to bankrupt. I need a wife to help promote my business as advertisement."

Ana sighs and crosses her arm," I understand but you didn't answer my question. Why is my photo in your possession? I feel very uncomfortable that a man like yourself has personal information on me. What do you want?"

Christian looks at her but she keeps looking at him with annoyance," I want you to be my wife."

Anastasia stares at him with shock," excuse me? Do I look like a whore to you?"

Christian broke out a laugh but straightened himself out right away," no. You don't appear as a whore. But I need a wife."

Ana rolls her eyes," find someone else."

With her last words spoken she quickly leaves the building and return home. Throwing her body against the couch a knock is at the door. Letting out a grunt, Ana opens the door," hello- Christian. What the fuck do you want now?"

Christian sighs," just let me explain now!"

Ana growls," you have two minutes."

Christian nods and starts to discuss his situation," the media is exposing my status as a gay man. When other business representatives see that they stir away from me and all my costumers are leaving my company to another one. As you can see my company is falling apart and I may end up owing more money than I need. If you can please pretend to be my wife for publicity I can promise you a god career, wealth, and much more you desire."

Ana stares at him not knowing what to say, she responds quietly," how long? Why me?"

Christian answers," you're beautiful and smart. A perfect represent of the ideal woman. I choose you because you're the only one who fits my standards. You're not interested in me that kind of way and you seem to be inhuman about your feelings towards me so it's good."

Ana pouts," I am not inhuman to you! I don't know you! You're proposing an affair for me to do but I don't know. How long are you going to go through with this plan anyways?"

Christian smiles," four years."

Ana thought about it for a mere second and realize she needed the money. Her boss is on the edge to fire her. Biting her bottom lip with hesitation she sighs," fine. I accept your proposal."


End file.
